Suspicious Behavior
by xprimrose
Summary: After Han, a hotel employee, overhears that L is in room 207, she can't help but go take a look. Soon enough, she's on the investigation team- also as an accused suspect of Kira. Even so, L begins to get confused as to how he feels towards her, and she struggles herself, to find where she stands with L and Light.
1. Bad Start

"Good morning Han-chan." A friendly gaze met mine as I approached the newspaper rack located in front of the hotel.

"Hello Hiroshi-san." It was almost routine for me, the past few days, to run over to the rack soon as the mail man stepped through the door. I smiled at him before quickly snatching one of the papers. I immediately frowned upon reading the headline. "Twenty-nine more deaths." I said shaking my head. I leaned my back against the cool, smoothly plastered wall and sighed.

"Say, what's got you so intrigued about the Kira case anyway?" He asked me, stacking the newspapers neatly.

"Mm," I replied, flipping the page. "Well, it's a case anyone would be curious about. I mean, the man can kill practically anyone he wants, and no one knows how."

"Yes I suppose it is." Said Hiroshi. "Scary to think not even the police can identify him."

"It is indeed." I said, folding up the news paper. "They'll find him eventually. I heard they've even got L on the case."

"Well, I find it hard to believe that the police put so much trust in him when they don't even know the guys face, or even his real name for that matter."

"You saw what happened to the man on t.v. I think he's smart to keep his identity a secret."

"I suppose ..." Hiroshi brought his wrist up to check the time and brushed out his neatly ironed mailman uniform. "Well, I've gotta run Han-chan, I'm afraid I'm already behind schedule and I don-"

"Alright I understand. I'll see you tomorrow Hiroshi!" I waved him off and he grinned as he exited, pushing open the glass door. A small breeze flew in as the door slowly pulled shut, and I leaned off the wall. _Back to work, _I thought. As I walked, my new shoes made a click-click-click noise that droned out the sound of the other employees, rushing to satisfy the guests. For a moment, I felt almost content with the fact that nothing was going on in my life.

* * *

><p>"What room number did he say L was in again?"<p>

"207. Hush! Be more careful about what you say , we don't want anyone to know he's here!"

"R-right. Sorry Chief."

I yawned, and looked up to see what seemed to be a rather disorientated group of men, all dressed formally in suits and ties. They looked like a huddle of penguins, confused as to which direction they should go to find food.

"L?" I whispered to myself. "It couldn't be…" I shook my head, thinking I had most likely heard wrong. It had to be about eleven o'clock. One more hour and I could be home sweet home.

"Maybe you should ask the lady at the front desk where it is…" Said the one who seemed to be the youngest of the group.

"I know where it is! It's a hotel, how hard could it be to locate a room number?" Said a man with a thick, scratchy looking mustache on his face.

"W-well yes sir I know…" He looked down in shame ask if he was a little boy again, who'd just admitted to stealing the cookies. I decided I couldn't take the curiosity any longer.

"Excuse me, do you gentleman need some help?" I said in my most professional hotel-voice. The younger one quickly looked to the chief and back at me.

"Er… Could you tell us which floor room 207 is on?" The older man said, his mustache twitching with each word. I noticed a police badge on his chest and cleared my throat.

"Yes of course. Second floor. The hallway to your left." I pointed the way. "You can take the elevator."

"Thank you very much," He replied, and I watched as the group all disappeared into the elevator, quietly whispering to themselves and scowling at the youngest one.

_L… He's at this hotel? Which one was he?_ I thought to myself, trying to remember the faces of all the guests who'd checked in the past few days. _Maybe he was this one… No… How could I even make assumptions on such little ground. Maybe I could pretend to be room service until I found- No… _I shook my head, realizing I was too tired to think of a plan anyway. I had probably heard wrong anywho, being as my hearing did tend to give out when I was really tired. Then again though, they were a part of the police, and it wouldn't' be unlikely that L would chose a location like this for them to meet. After much thought, I decided that after my shift was over, I'd give the second floor a quick skim, and if I didn't see anything suspicious I'd go straight home and sleep. After all, who could give up an opportunity like this?

* * *

><p>My chin hit the desk with a loud thud and my head flung up in reaction to the impact. Apparently I had fallen asleep sometime after my conversation with the policemen and lucky for me, none of the other employees had taken notice. I checked my cellphone for the time and was relieved to see my shift had just ended. Before anyone could see me, I dashed into the elevator and pressed the button for the second floor. As the metal doors slowly pulled shut, I turned my head away from the camera. <em>Just walk by, what harm could that do? It's not like I'm getting involved in the case or anything<em>. The elevator made a _ding _noise as I arrived on the second floor.

_200. 201. 202._ The numbers were nothing but golden blurs as they passed by me one by one. I could feel adrenaline rushing throughout my veins and the tips of my fingers felt tingly. Though I didn't know exactly where this sensation was coming form, it felt good to be excited. Even if for no reason at all. Maybe it was because I had a slight chance of seeing the infamous L. Or maybe it was simply because it was already 12 o'clock a.m. and even finding a penny on the floor would get me hyped up. Whatever this feeling was, I liked it.

Upon reaching room 207, I paused in front of the door. I could hear some muffled voices having some sort of heated discussion on the other side. I began leaning my ear into the door before stopping myself. _What am I doing? Eavesdropping? I said I'd just walk by, didn't I? _ Before I could lean away , I heard the doorknob begin to jiggle. My heart almost skipped a beat as I dashed towards the end of the hallway and hid behind the wall.

"Thank you, err, Ryuuzaki. You've been a great help. We all have complete trust in you to help us solve this case." I recognized this to be the chief's voice as he spoke.

"You all go home and rest now. And don't forget anything I've said, for it is all vital to our success and safety while solving this investigation."

"Right... Good night." The sound of the mens' shuffling feet coming closer made shivers run up my spine, as I dashed down the stairs. The feeling of adrenaline rushed throughout my body and had my heart beating almost out of my chest. Funny how a little change in a night routine could get someone so flustered. As soon as I heard the footsteps enter the elevator , I allowed myself to walk back up the stairs to check one last time for any sign of L before going home, just to satisfy my curiosity.

Quietly and stealthily, I tip-toed up the stairs , each step creating a little creaky noise.

"Hello." I gasped as I caught glimpse of a pair of large, black, round eyes before losing my balance.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello ~ <strong>

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's sort of an intro so yeah its a bit short.**

**However, I just meant for this to introduce how the two met and soon the next chapter will show how everything unravels**

**Enjoy! ~ And reviews are greatly appreciated =D**


	2. Decisions, Decisions

I grabbed the railing immediately to keep myself from tumbling down the staircase.

"You surprised me," I said, finally catching my breath. The man stood slightly hunched over, wearing a long sleeve baggy shirt paired with jeans that looked atleast two sizes too big for him. He had big, messy black hair that contrasted against his pale, ivory skin. The bags beneath his eyes told me he must not have gotten much sleep.

"Were you spying on us?" He asked, cocking his head slightly to the side. _Us? So he must be… But he doesn't look like how I'd imagined L…_

"No, well," I cleared my throat, "I work at the hotel."

"I know you work here. You're at the front desk. What reason do you have to be roaming up on the second floor?" For a moment I couldn't find words to talk, just his presence was enough to keep shake me up.

"I was curious about something I heard." I finally plucked up the courage to speak. "Anyway, it's getting late. I'm going home now."

"Curious about what?" I looked up expecting a remorseless scowl across his face. Instead, tired, daunting eyes stared back at me, eyebrows slightly furrowed. His thumb was touching his lip as if he were deep in thought. Those black eyes felt like they could see through my pathetic attempts to avoid the topic.

"I just overhead something. I probably heard wrong anyway. Sorry for bothering you, sir. Have a good night." I turned to proceed down the stairs when I felt a hand on my shoulder and stopped. He paused as well. Tension remained floating in the air, almost a thick, humid feeling.

"I am L." He said. My eyes widened as I turned around to face him. Why was he just admitting this to me? Surely the real L wouldn't just tell anyone his identity. "I assume this is what you overheard?"

"But if you're L," I crossed my arms, "then why would you go recklessly spreading that around after keeping your identity a secret for so long?"

"I believe it's necessary for certain people to know. You're Han Miyamoto, am I correct?"

"Er, yes I am." How did he already know who I was? Maybe this _was_ the real deal.

"Your father works for the police." He lifted one foot and proceeded to scratch the other ankle using his toes. Just now had I taken notice to the fact that he was barefoot. What was with this guy? The top investigator, and he didn't' even wear shoes?

"He did. But he recently resigned."

"Because of the Kira case, I'm assuming. You think finding Kira will help your father get his job back?" Amazing, his deduction skills were dead on. I decided it was too late to deny anything at this point and just nodded.

"Yes." He lifted his hand off my shoulder and once again met his thumb to his lips. His eyes were pointed at me but it seemed like he was staring at something beyond.

"Would you like to join the Kira case?" He asked me finally, now making direct eye contact.

"W-what?" I sputtered, not being able to speak properly.

"You seem to be rather intelligent, from what I could tell from your school records. And you've got a good motivation to solve this case. You could be a great asset to our investigation team." I blinked several times at him. I opened my mouth to speak but he stopped me, just as I was about to answer. "But," He said, "You're also a suspect."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I believe you may be Kira." He said. Both of us gazed at each other. He was so peculiar, but something about him was just so… intriguing. An unlikely suspect for L, and yet the perfect candidate at the same time.

"I can see why you'd think so. I mean, the killer probably has good access to police information, so they must be tied to one of the officers." I said, taking a step up so we were level with one another.

"Yes. So you've got pretty decent deduction skills as well, I see." I shook my head in modesty,

"It's simple if you put it together."

"So," He said cocking his head once again, "You'll join us?"

"I'll think about it," I replied nonchalantly, and once again turned to head down the stairs. Upon reaching the fifth step, I could still feel his presence behind me. "I wont tell anyone about this," I said, hoping to reassure him. "My father wouldn't approve of me getting involved anyway. So you can count on me to keep my mouth shut." He seemed satisfied.

"Call me Ryuuzaki." He said before I left. "Come back here tomorrow at 9:00 a.m. I'll be expecting an answer."

"Right. Good night, Ryuuzaki." I said, exiting the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Han-chan , you're home." My father greeted me from the living room, as I entered the door. I wasn't surprised to see he was still up by the time I got off my shift. He was probably watching whatever crap was on television late at night.<p>

"Hello otoosan." I took off my coat and hung it on the rack by the door. I hadn't exactly gotten used to doing this yet. Now that he was jobless and had plenty of free time on his hands, he'd been doing little things around the house, like adding random pieces of furniture wherever he thought necessary.

"Have you eaten yet? You must be famished." He headed into the kitchen as if he could cook anything other than frozen food.

"I'm not hungry. But it was a long day at work, so I'm going to rest now." I began to make my way up the stairs,

"Han-chan…" He stopped mid sentence as if not knowing what to say next. I stood still, my back still faced towards him, waiting for him to finish. Finally I heard his slippers scratch across the floor into the living room, and quickly ran up and shut my door, hoping he wouldn't bother to come up. I locked it and plopped myself on my bed, rubbed my eyes, and stretched my tired bones.

* * *

><p>When he dropped the bomb that he was resigning, I actually felt relieved. I didn't want to put my father's life in danger either. I told him everything would be alright, and that the money from my part time job would be enough until he decided take his position back.<p>

However, after a while, I began to feel like I was the parent, who was taking care of him. Day after day I'd come home to see him watching t.v., eating junk food, or out spending our money on some useless junk. I began to get angry with him, and restrained myself from throwing a tantrum on many occasions. After all, this man raised me all by himself for 18 painful years after my mother had passed away. I decided I'd let it go for the time being, and just avoid any unnecessary conversations, to prevent myself from blowing up.

I turned over to my side and shut my eyes. If I were to join this Kira case, with the help of L, we'd catch that bastard for sure. Then, father could go back to work and everything would be alright again. No more moping around the house, no more eating frozen food, and no more having to see my father walk around as nothing more than a hollow body.

Pulling the pillow over my face, I evened my breathing, and soon drifted into a deep sleep, emptying my mind of all thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Beeeep. Beep beep.<em>

I rolled over and raised my hand to slap the alarm clock. I stretched out across my bed and let out a happy little sigh. No work today. It felt relieving to be able to get atleast 8 hours of sleep, a good improvement from my usual 4 hours or less.

I sat up straight, with my eyes still closed and let out a large yawn. I scratched my scalp and felt a little disorientated that my fingers were getting entangled in my hair. I grabbed the brush from my bed stand and ripped it through my untamed mop. After a little bit of tugging and flinching I decided I was satisfied and got up to brush my teeth.

After my morning routine was finished, I pulled a knitted sweater over my head before leaving the house, and made sure to lock the door. My father's car was missing from the driveway, so I assumed he'd already left earlier that morning. Good, atleast he'd gone out.

In the car I had absentmindedly tuned the radio to a random station and turned down the volume so I could think. _Alright, so he said nine o'clock. It's 8:30 right now, and it takes ten minutes to get there. I'll be on time. _The slow indie tune had transitioned into some weird techno music and I switched stations to make it easier to think. I settled on an old tune I used to always listen to as a kid. _Should I join? It'll be great if we can catch him but… I'm a suspect as well. _I didn't realize the car in front of me had stopped and I hurriedly stepped on the breaks. I could hear my tires as they screeched to a halt. Good thing no one was behind me. I shook my head and let out a heavy sigh. _Okay, I can think about this later. First I gotta focus on getting there without being killed._ I waited for the driver to advance ahead and then pushed the gas pedal. I began nearing the moment of truth.

I felt relieved as the air from the cool hotel kissed my skin. Though it was already a bit chilly outside, I always loved the feeling of the first steps into a nice air conditioned building. Perhaps I had been working there for far too long.

"Ah, Han-chan. What are you doing here on your day off? If I were you I'd be home sleeping away!" Theresa, the girl who worked for me on my off days, was standing at the desk, holding her reading glasses in one hand and a red hotel pen in the other. A bright, but sincere smile was plastered across her face.

"Hello Theresa-chan." I waved. "I'm just here visiting some family staying at the hotel. Believe me, I wish I could be sleeping too." Quickly I shuffled over the elevator in attempts to avoid any more questions.

"Han-cha-" The elevator doors slid shut as I turned away, pretending not to see her.

_Alright, so my answer is yes, right? I've really got nothing to lose. I just have to prove to him I'm not Kira, and we can find him together. _I twisted my mouth in frustration. _But what if he won't believe me? I could be sent to jail if he's still convinced I'm the killer._

_Ding!_ The familiar sound of the elevator door interrupted my thoughts, and I stepped into the second floor hallway. This time, I made my way to room 207 a little more confidently, although still not completely sure. I knocked on the door twice.

"Come in, Han-chan." I heard the familiar voice call to me. Slowly and shakily I pushed down the door handle.

Upon stepping inside, I expected to see spy equipment everywhere. Notes plastered on the walls, computer screens, microphones, cameras. Instead, there was a small coffee table, covered in sweets, and two small couches placed on either side. A single chair stood at the end of the table, and in it sat L. He looked over at me and revealed two curious black orbs. He sat in an odd position, with his legs up to his chest and he was holding a coffee cup in one hand and a coaster in the other. "Please, take a seat." He said, pointing towards the couch. Slowly I made my way over and set myself down, all the while feeling his gaze never leaving me.

"I see you enjoy sweets." I said.

"Would you like some?" he asked me, in an almost child-like voice .

"Sure," I said. I didn't want to seem rude, so I picked out a large cookie, though typically I didn't eat sweets without some tea to balance the sugar.

"So, what is your final answer?" he asked me, sipping his coffee. I could see the steam rise up from the cup. "Would you like to join?"

"I'm going to prove to you that I am not Kira." I said calmly, "We will find him together if that's what it takes to clear my name." I took a bite of the cookie. My stomach growled with satisfaction, since it was the first thing I had eaten since yesterday.

"I see." He put down his coffee and dropped several sugar cubes into it before speaking again. "Well, glad to have you on the team."

"Right. So what are your thoughts on the case then , Ryuuzaki?"

"Well, currently we're in the midst of investigating something."

"Investigating what?" I asked him.

"That, I cannot say." He said, picking up a plate of cake. Holding the fork oddly with only his index finger and thumb, he scooped a piece of food and popped it into his mouth. I frowned. Though I was still part of the team, being a suspect meant I wasn't going to get all the information that the others did.

"I see. Well, any information that you _can_ tell me then?"

"Yes." He swallowed the cake, "We believe that Kira is a student. The murders mostly occur during the times that a student would get out of school, to the time that they'd sleep."

"Very clever deduction." I said, nodding. "Anything else?"

"Well, you know they're tied to the police. And also we know Kira can kill with just a face and a name. Precisely why I gave all the cops fake identities."

"That seems like a logical thing to do. But, if you really suspected me as Kira, why are you telling me all this crucial information?"

"Because, if you are Kira, then you still cannot kill them since it is not their real names. And if you aren't, then I'd like to give you as much information as possible so you can aid us in this investigation."

"You really do live up to your reputation, Ryuuzaki." I said. The room was quiet for a moment after I said this, then he did something I didn't expect. A little smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He was grinning at me. I quickly looked away and I felt my cheeks begin to redden. I munched on the cookie , just to have something to do. Why was I so surprised? It was just a smile. People smiled at each other all the time. It was a common gesture of friendship after all. Perhaps I was just startled that it had come from someone as unexpected as him. It seemed as of recently, I could never really explain my feelings very well.

"What is itt?" His question startled me. I turned to look at him and again, those dark eyes seemed to pierce through me.

"Nothing," I said, placing down the cookie.

"Han-chan,"

"Yes?"

"Are you Kira?" He asked me. I stared at him , rather dismayed, and stood up.

"No, Ryuuzaki, I told you I am not." Though rather surprised, I did not raise my voice. I barely ever did.

"Very well." He said, and continued sipping his coffee as if nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Helllooo ~<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter **

**Heheh, oh Han. So confused . **

**Well, who wouldn't fall for L , am I right ;D**

**Anyway, reviews are appreciated!**


	3. More than Just a Fight

After our somewhat awkward introductions were over, we began to get more in depth about the investigation.

Though L did mention quite a few other possible suspects, one person stood out most to me; Light Yagami. He wasn't much different from the others; all had connections with the police, all relatively smart. Perhaps the reason I couldn't seem to be at ease, was because we weren't very much different from one another at all. Both of us were soon to be college students, both with rather high markings on our finals, and both our fathers both worked in the same headquarters. What worried me most, was that if this investigation were to gain some momentum, and Light were to become a prime suspect, I myself would as well.

"Thank you for this, Ryuuzaki." I waved, as I walked out the door.

"We'll meet tomorrow, Han-san. Then, you can talk with the rest of the investigation team." I nodded and heard the door shut behind me.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning greeted me pleasantly. Warm beams of sunlight shone through my window, a nice change from the fierce winds we had been having the past few days.<p>

It had been two weeks since I had met with the other investigators.

_Bleep Bleep. Bleep Bleep._

"Hello?" I answered into the phone drowsily. My voice sounded rather hoarse as it did most mornings.

"Han-san, this is Chief Yagami." I suddenly sat up straight in bed and crinkled my brows, puzzled as to why the chief would be calling me so early in the morning.

"Uh, yes sir. What is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Ryuuzaki-san has asked me to call you and ask when you are coming."

"Coming? Coming to what?" A nervous feeling sank to the bottom of my stomach, as if I had forgotten something very important.

"_Really, Ryuuzaki. To ask a teenager to join such an important investigation. She's probably overslept!"_

"_Now now, don't be so quick to make conclusions, Aizawa-san." _They whispered in the background. I gasped and ripped the disheveled sheets off my bed.

" Chief Yagami? Please tell Ryuuzaki I'm very sorry. He never specified a time with me—and I just—please tell him I'll be there immediately!" I clicked the phone shut and within a few minutes, I was out the door.

* * *

><p>L had been switching hotels every few days in order to make sure no one knew about his whereabouts. In the midst of my panic I really had no idea which hotel he was at. Once in the car, I called Watari and asked for the information and soon was on my way.<p>

"Ahh, Han-san. Nice of you to finally show up." Scoffed Aizawa sarcastically as I entered the room.

"Everyone, sorry I'm late." I bit my lip uncomfortably.

"Take a seat, Han-san." L pointed a long lanky finger at the couch, signaling me to sit down. Shamefully I dragged my feet over and sat with the rest of the investigators.

"Right. Well, what's the news?" I asked, grabbing myself a cupcake. Ever since I had been going to these "meetings" I began to grow a craving for sweets. I found myself grabbing for one every few minutes , just to have something sweet in hand.

"I'll just cut to it." He said calmly, sipping his usual cup of coffee. He coughed a little, and continued talking, "You may not be aware of this Han-chan, but FBI agents were sent to Kanto to investigate the Kira case."

"No, I wasn't aware." Of course I wasn't. I was probably even being followed by one of them .

"Yes, well the FBI agents that were sent here," He set his coffee down, "They... Have all died. Of heart attacks." I stopped chewing on the cupcake and swallowed hard.

"It seems he'll murder anyone who opposes him…"

"Right, that's also what we concluded…" Muttered Matsuda.

"Anyway," L interrupted, "this means we've got to be even more careful about keeping our identities a secret." He dropped some sugar cubes into his large mug. "We don't want to lose any more people than we already have."

"Yes, of course." Said Chief Yagami, "That would be most unfortunate..." He looked at his watch and back up at L. "Err, Ryuuzaki, sorry to interrupt. But, my son, he said he's coming here soon. He said you've… invited him onto the team?"

"Yes." I looked over at Ryuuzaki and raised an eyebrow.

"Light? Isn't he one of the suspects?" I asked

"Aren't you as well?" His answer silenced me and I twisted my mouth in uncertainty. "I also feel that though he has a possible chance of being Kira, having him could help us greatly on this investigation."

"I see…" Chief Yagumi said, scratching his mustache. "So Light is still a possible suspect."

"Actually, after the events of this week, I'd say the chances of him being Kira have raised."

"W-what? What are you saying?"

"Along with the FBI agents, Ray Penbarr's fiancé has also disappeared."

"Ray…Penbarr?" the Chief asked. A sickened expression found itself across his face.

"In other words, the agent who was sent to investigate your son. And you, Han-chan." Everyone in the room was silenced, including me. L looked around as if surprised that none of us were speaking.

_Knock knock_.

"Ah, it must be Light-kun. Right on time. Come in!" The tension only increased as the door knob jiggled for a moment, and in stepped a tall, slightly thick-framed boy with shaggy brown hair. He glanced up at me and we met eyes for a second before I looked away.

"Hello everyone." He shut the door behind him and approached the table. His face looked completely innocent. Squeaky clean.

"Light-kun, this is the investigation team. I'm sure you're familiar with most of them." L said, never taking his eyes off of him.

"Actually, no. I'm afraid I'm not familiar with this young lady." I looked up and realized he was talking about me.

"My name is Han." I said bluntly.

"Ah, nice to meet you Han-san." He did a little bow. It seemed he hadn't gotten my hint that I wasn't looking to make friends. Since both of us were suspects, it'd be a bit suspicious for us to get too close. I decided to stay on the safe side by interacting with him as little as possible.

"Now, everyone. I think the best thing to do is fill Light-kun in with everyone that's been going on."

"Right," I said.

"Right," Everyone replied in unison. And so we began to speak.

* * *

><p>Tuesday night, I came home around evening time. My car was full of groceries and I was taking my time carrying handful by handful into the house. The motion-censored light at the front door seemed to be broken, so I had to turn on the switch inside the house instead.<p>

"Han-chan? What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying groceries in." I replied sarcastically. My father stood in the doorway, wearing a dirty white tank top and his blue boxers. His hair was very dirty looking, clumped up in pieces of oily strands. I couldn't' remember the last time he'd gotten a haircut. In his hand held a bag of half eaten potato chips and the stench coming from his direction almost caused my eyes to water.

"Why are there so many?" He scratched the back of his neck. I glared at him.

"Because, you eat a lot?" I realized it had come out a bit more rude than I had intended. Unfortunately I realized too late. Before I knew it, a strong palm came smacking against the side of my cheek and a sharp pain spread quickly across my head. I dropped the bags I was holding and used my arms to cover my face.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way!" he screamed at me. Tears began to form in the corners of my eyes, but I stopped them. I wasn't going to let those terrible memories as a child relive themselves. I was an adult now.

"You're the one loafing around the house all day! Did you want me to let you starve?" I said in a broken voice. He stared at me with wild eyes, as if ready to strike again. I cowered, lowering my voice. "What the hell is wrong with you?

"You little brat!" This time he slapped my side of my head, and I could feel my ears ringing. I shoved past him and ran up my stairs as fast as I could and locked the door. I moved my desk chair in front just to make sure he couldn't get inside, even with the key.

The lights were off and by now it was dark outside. I threw myself onto the bed and began to bawl. The combination of anger, confusion, and angst got the best of me. I became so overwhelmed that I couldn't seem to get the tears to stop flowing. Every few seconds I would hyperventilate in desperate attempts to get a few breaths of air in between all the sobbing.

Eventually I really didn't know why I was crying anymore. Perhaps it was a mixture of everything built up the past few years, and what my father did just triggered it. I was so angry with him, though I could never bring myself to hate him. Everything was so different after my mother died. She had always been the strict parent, but the difference between them was that she was reasonable. My father didn't get mad very often, but when he did, he'd go full out crazy. I didn't know what had come over him that night, but whatever it was, I hoped it'd never come back. I hadn't felt this scared since I was a little girl, and I hated more than anything, to feel vulnerable.

I didn't know how long it took, but eventually I calmed myself down, and fell asleep just as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello hello!~<strong>

**Short chapter, I know D=**

**But anyway, I've finally gotten the introductions out of the way**

**here comes the action**

**I hope you guys enjoy the drama from this chapter though**

**cause there will be a LOT coming in soon LOL**

**I didn't want you guys to take her the wrong way, because I meant for her to be very polite**

**but come on, no one's perfect. **

**Plus, her dad's a total JERRKKK**

**Anyway, Enjoy! ~**

**Reviews are appreciated =D**


	4. Accusations

My eyes roamed around the room one last time to make sure I hadn't forgotten to pack anything else. I had enough clothes to last me for at least 2 weeks, and my bathroom essentials were already safely tucked beneath them. As I glanced around, only one thing was left; a lonely picture frame that sat on top of my dresser.

I had been eyeing it all morning, but couldn't bring myself to decide whether I should take it along or leave it behind. I approached it and picked up its familiar, worn out frame. I saw a little girl standing happily between her two parents. She clung onto the bottom of her mother's pink kimono with a cheesy but genuine grin plastered across her face. Clenched in her other hand was the side of her father's dark brown trousers. He was grinning. _Who's that? They don't look familiar to me,_ I thought to myself. How did this happen? Instead of growing up with a loving family, I was now taking care of my own father. Never, I didn't think, a child should ever feel so neglected that they needed to abandon their own parents. Getting into fights, never having enough money, even getting slapped. It was enough to chase this girl out of her own home.

* * *

><p>By 12 o'clock, I had already arrived at the hotel and unpacked most of my belongings. All that was left were a few coats I neglected to hang up, and the photograph. Exhausted, I placed the picture on top of the desk and plopped myself onto the bed. I stretched my short arms and strained to reach the remote control from the head stand.<p>

"_In other news, a man at a local liquor store seems to have passed out…"_

I turned the volume up and rested my chin on my hands. I closed my eyes for a bit. Moving was a pretty tiring process.

"_It… It seems he's dead!" _The reporter's voice sounded panic-stricken. "_Paramedics are on the way as of this moment!"_ My tired eyes sprung open.

"_Paramedics have confirmed that his cause of death was a heart attack. Could this possibly be related to the infamous Kira?" _ I bit my lip. Now, the camera was zooming into the scene and the body, flailed across the sidewalk. Oddly enough, the man's shirt looked familiar, something like my dad used to wear. Come to think of it, his hair was the same as well. And their silhouettes were almost identical. But, was he not a stranger?

"_The man was just identified is Ryohei Miyamoto. A former police officer, they said, who has recently resigned. Kira is after the police now as well? If Kira's nearby, we are moving-" _My teeth had dug through my lip and a long streak of crimson ran down my chin. I reached for my phone the same time it began to buzz.

"Han-san-" I heard a panicked voice yell at me. A bit strange coming from L, but I couldn't seem to find the words to reply. Instead my eyes felt a familiar burning sensation and I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "Han-san, did you see-"

"I did." I spat out best I could. I took a long, shaky inhale, and squeezed my eyes shut.

"We're sorry such an unfortunate thing has happened, Han-san." Somehow his voice managed to somewhat calm my nerves. How did this happen? It was too quick, too sudden. The taste of salt and iron filled my mouth. Warm, deep, and yet so cold. The taste of misery. "Are you still on the phone?"

"Yes." I coughed out dryly.

"We'll be over right away."

"I'm not at home."

"We know, we can track down your phone." Privacy didn't seem to be a familiar word in his vocabulary. Well, at least I wouldn't have to explain where I was. "Stay put till we get there. Try to pull yourself together." He hung up and then I heard the monotonous sound of the dialing tone. I dug my fingers deep into the palms of my hand. It was a bad idea to bring along the photograph; I could still feel his presence lingering around me, unsatisfied.

"Han-san. Please get up." I had heard them enter through the door, but for some reason I wasn't able to get up. Using what strength I had left, I pushed myself up from the bed, not expecting to look at all decent. My eyes felt puffy and my head felt as if it'd been pumped with air. I kept my head low and let my fringe fall onto my face. "Everyone rushed here as soon as we got the news." I counted 6 pairs of legs. He was right, everyone was there.

"Preparations have been made for your father. Please, try not to worry about him." Watari murmured.

"Thank you." I said, slowly regaining consciousness of my surroundings. I flinched as I felt the weight of another person's body suddenly push down the mattress and press against me.

"Must be terrible. To have someone you love so dearly taken away so suddenly." I felt warm arms wrap themselves around me. Oddly enough, it sent shivers up my spine.

"Light-kun…" He held me there for a second before releasing. Something about him made me rather uncomfortable. His words did not feel genuine, and neither did his gestures to comfort me.

"Anyway Han-san," L interrupted, sitting himself in his usual position in the chair across the room. "Where were you exactly this morning?"

"I was packing my things to move out."I stated, softly shaking Light's arms off my shoulders. He retracted his arms but remained seated beside me.

"Did this have something to do with that fight you and your father had?" He asked, pressing his thumb against his lip.

"How did you know about that?" I asked raising my eyebrows. The pressure in my temples was beginning to loosen up. Not completely, but enough to be able to speak properly.

"We installed cameras inside your home a few days ago. Don't forget you're still a suspect." He said.

"Ah? Cameras?" Light asked, though again not sounding very convincing at all. Not to me at least. "Have you guys installed them in my home too then?"

"Yes, Light-kun. We were unable to capture anything though, so we ended up taking them down." L said nonchalantly.

"Alright. Well now that you know I'm not a suspect either, who do you think could have killed my father?" I said. L stood up from his chair and widened his eyes at me.

"Not a suspect? What makes you say that?"

"I- My father was just killed! How could _you_ say that?" I stood up and suddenly got very close to his face.

"Han-san," He sat himself down again. "Kira is a cold blooded killer. For all we know, you could've done it yourself." My heart could have exploded, it was beating so rapidly. I didn't know how it happened. But I found myself wincing as my hand came up and slapped him across the face. It stung my hand, so I wondered what it would've felt like to him. His face remained twisted to the side for a moment, his eyes wider than I'd ever seen them. Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist and turned to face me once more. This time he stared deep into my eyes and spoke slowly.

"Han-san." With just those two syllables, I fell to my knees before he could finish. Tears began pouring out of my eyes once more and his fingers remained wrapped around my wrist. "Do you wish to continue this investigation with us?" It took me a while to come up with an answer. I used my free arm to wipe my eyes and nodded. He let go of my arm.

"Alright. Then please learn to accept the fact that you will not be deemed innocent until someone else is proven guilty." I slowly got up and nodded, too ashamed to speak.

"Han-san," A voice called behind me. I had almost forgotten there were other people in the room. "We can do this together. We'll find Kira, and prove both of our innocence. I promise you." Something about Light-kun made me feel uneasy. But the barrier between my emotions and this investigation had been broken. And so, I decided I had no pride left to save. I walked back over to him and dug my face deep into his chest and cried, hoping for some comfort. But I felt nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Agh! Sorry guys its been sooo long.<strong>

**I'm so glad finals are over though, and it's winter break!~**

**I apologize for such a short chapter, but I felt I owed you guys something**

**I hope you enjoy! **

**Reviews are appreciated~**


	5. One Night Together

"Oh! So that's what Kira wants…" Matsuda murmured to himself. The entire investigation team was gathered in L's small hotel room. Each of us watched the screen carefully as the poorly disguised voice who claimed itself to be "Kira", named its demands.

"No, actually that's not the real Kira." I argued,

"Eh?" He questioned me with wide eyes. "But they proved it, didn't they? They even killed someone on live television!"

"No," Light said, shaking his head. "May I, Han-san?"

"Go ahead," I replied, perhaps a bit too sourly. He looked at me for a second before continuing.

"Well obviously, the real Kira is a very smart individual. Also, I don't believe he or she would go around killing innocent civilians just to prove to us they were Kira. This is obviously a fake, and the real Kira probably knows that too."

"Light," Chief Yagami interrupted. "What are you doing?"

"Dad, calm down." He replied nonchalantly, "I know I'm not Kira, and I'm just stating what I think honestly. Ryuuzaki wouldn't suspect me just because of that." He shrugged, "Plus, it's pretty obvious that this person's a fraud. Isn't it Han-san?" He looked at me, expecting an answer.

"He's right." I replied. "It's good that you're being honest with us, Light-kun. I too think that this Kira is a fake."

"Well then how did he kill that news reporter?" Aizawa scoffed, "That was surely no coincidence."

"There is a possibly of there being a second Kira." Light said. "It's the only logical explanation."

"…A second Kira?" Gasped Matsuda. "Oh man, this investigation is getting complicated."

"Well of course it's just an idea. But it seems rather likely."

"I think it's possible..." I said.

L scooped up a small spoonful of ice cream and held it up to his mouth.

"You're right, Light-kun, Han-san. I too, came up with that conclusion. We were just trying to see if you two would deduct that as well, and of course you did."

"So what do we do?" Light asked him

"Well Light-kun," L placed the spoon of ice cream in his mouth, "We want you to pretend to be Kira. Reply back to him and say that he must cooperate with us or we'll punish him. Whatever you'd think the real Kira would say." Light twisted his mouth in frustration.

"Ah? Pretend to be Kira?" He looked at the screen, then back at L. "What about Han-san?"

"She could do it too, I suppose. I just thought of you first." He swallowed the ice cream and scooped up some more.

"Well… Alright, if it'll do good for this investigation, I'm willing to do it."

"Great," L replied. "Then get started."

* * *

><p>"Uh, Ryuuzaki." I murmured from the door. I could only see the back of his head, facing the t.v. screen. I knocked on the door gently. "Ryuuzaki?"<p>

"What is it, Han-san?" He answered monotonously. He didn't even bother to turn around. I hesitated for a bit before speaking.

"Would you like to come over for some… Uh…" I stuttered nervously, " Some sweets and tea?" I clenched my fists waiting for his reply.

"I'm busy right now." He said, interrupting my stirring thoughts.

"Oh," I answered, trying not to sound so disappointed. "Well alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I could feel my cheeks burning up as I left the room and shut the door behind me. _Great now he thinks I'm some sort of pervert. What if he thinks I'm trying to bribe him with food! God I'm so dumb_. I scolded myself. What was I even thinking? Was I thinking at all? I headed straight to my hotel room and decided I'd sleep it off, like I used to do in high school with all my boy problems. But, was this even a boy problem? L and I, we were barely acquaintances. What was this weird feeling I always got around him?

As I made my way down the hall, I stopped at my door and looked back at his room. It sure was a nice coincidence that he had moved into the hotel the same week I had moved in. I guess that might've been a reason why I felt the urge to invite him over. He was so close, and yet at the same time, so far from my grasp. I shook my head and unlocked the door into my room.

I didn't bother to change into more comfortable clothes. Instead, I plopped myself onto the bed and nuzzled my face into my pillow. _What am I doing…_ I thought, dozing off.

I didn't know what time it was when I heard the knocking. Feeling slightly panicked, I switched on the lamp and approached the door.

"Han-san?" A hazy black-haired figure was standing in my door. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"R-Ryuuzaki? What are you doing here?" Slowly realizing who it was, I quickly blinked to clear my vision. He didn't say anything and instead just stood there staring at me. "Ryuuzaki?"

"Do you happen to have any treats left?" He almost muttered.

"I- Uh, sure. Yeah I have a bunch left." I bit my lip to make sure this was really happening. It was. But… why? "Ah… Please, come in." I signaled him to step inside. _Is this a dream? Why is he here?_ I ran over to the coffee table where the sweets I had laid out were. "There's some tea too, if you'd like." I began to pour him a cup. I yawned once more.

"I've never drank tea with sweets before." He said to me, already nibbling on a cookie.

"You haven't?" I found this sort of odd, "Well it helps even out the sugar." I said, handing him the tea cup. "Here." He hesitated before taking the cup.

"Thank you." He sipped a tiny bit of it and cringed.

"Oh my, it's very hot, Ryuuzaki. You've got to be careful." He placed the cup down and stuck out his tongue. I held in a giggle.

"What's so funny?" He looked at me with those large black eyes and cocked his head to the side slightly.

"I-it's nothing." I looked down. Hints of red began to rise up to my cheeks. I could feel it getting hot. I always felt so flustered around him.

"Han-san. You always do that."

"Hmm?" I looked up at him, the smile gone from my face. "Do what?"

"You always look away, or laugh and not tell me why. Or do things I don't understand." He frowned. It was a bit weird hearing these things coming from L's mouth. I guess this was the 'social' side of him. Or what was left of one anyway.

"No, it's nothing." I said

"See, you're doing it again." I pressed my lips together. "You know Han-san," He said, finishing his cookie, "I've come up with conclusions for crimes all over the world that no one's even come close to solving. But the only thing I've yet to solve, is you." I began to blush furiously. I didn't know how to react. It seemed that neither did he.

"Is that so…" I said, pouring myself some tea. It was all I could manage to say.

"It's getting quite late. I should leave, actually." He stood up from the chair and picked up the box of cookies and one last sip of tea before heading towards the door. "Could I take these, Han-san?"

"Uh, Sure, I don't eat sweets much anyway." I said. "Go ahead."

"Thank you." He said to me. I nodded. And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

><p>We were all gathered in L's hotel room once again, and watching the most recent video that "Kira" had sent to us in reply.<p>

"They want to meet up with the 'real Kira'…" Chief Yagami said, scratching his mustache "How interesting."

"_You don't have the eyes yet, but we'll prove it to each other by our death gods!" _The audio for the video was awful, but still good enough quality to understand. I heard a loud crash as I looked over to see L had tumbled to the floor.

"Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda cried, helping him up. "What's the matter?" His eyes did not leave the screen. I had never seen him so shaken up before.

"Death gods… Is he saying there's such a thing?" He gasped. The sight of him in such a fright almost sent shivers up my spine. Light extended his arm and helped him up.

"Death gods?" I said, "Don't you think that's a bit far fetched?"

"Everything about this investigation is far-fetched, Han-san. For all we know, there could actually be shinigamis out there. I mean, how else could we explain the killings?" Light looked at me.

"I… suppose." I muttered.

"Hey, how are we so sure that Han-san here isn't the one sending out these tapes anyway? She seems pretty suspicious to me." I gasped and looked over to Aizawa. Everyone else's eyes were on me. "The fact that she's proposing against L's idea kinda makes her seem a little fishy." I furrowed my eyebrows and opened my mouth to argue back.

"I don't think that's possible," L said, making a quick recovery back to his normal self.

"What? Why not?"

"Well," He said, "I was with her last night. She didn't know it but I was able to get her fingerprints from a box of cookies in her room and they do not match the finger prints on the tapes."

"You… You came to take finger prints?" I asked him. Something inside of me felt a striking pain.

"Well yes, why else would you think I'd come over that late at night?" He asked me. I swallowed hard. I couldn't find words to reply. Instead, I just nodded.

"You were with her last night?" Light asked, suddenly sounding alarmed. Almost jealous, even.

"Yes, is that a problem?" L replied back to him. I sunk down into my chair and placed a hand over my forehead. I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo~ Two updates in one week :'D<strong>

**Well It's about 2:30 a.m. right now , and I'm exhausted**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, cause I really enjoyed writing it**

**Ohohoh so its beginning to get a little juicy huh **

**LOL **

**reviews are greatly appreciated ~**


	6. So it Starts

"Ryuuzaki, I want you to lock me up." These were the first words to come out of Light's mouth as he entered the room. His dad stood up from his seat immediately and grabbed the back of his shoulder.

"Hold on there, Light! What do you think you're doing?"

"Dad, it's alright." He gently brushed his father's hands off and turned to face Ryuuzaki.

"I want to prove to you that I'm not Kira." Ryuuzaki looked up from the pile of plastic bags on his desk and cocked his head.

"Okay then." He said, not moving a muscle. "How do you suppose you're going to do that?"

"Locking me up will prove everything." Light replied. "If you lock me up and the killings stop, then there's a high chance that your suspicions are correct, and I am indeed Kira. If they continue, then it makes sense that my name should be cleared." He put emphasis on the word 'should'.

"Hm," Ryuuzaki put his thumb up to his mouth and studied Light's face carefully, as if he were able to tell from his expression whether he was serious or not. "Completely clear your name? You know that won't be possible until we find out who Kira is for sure."

"But for the most part, it should atleast lower my percentage." Light's eyes were narrow, and he seemed pretty confident in what he was saying. "To be honest, Ryuuzaki, I… I don't know whether or not I am Kira." Suddenly his eyes changed. "I've been… questioning myself a lot lately and… I just want to be sure." He looked less sure of himself now.

"What do you mean by that? What nonsense are you speaking, son?" Cried Chief Yagami. "Please, Ryuuzaki, I don't think he realizes what he's saying. He must be delusional!"

"Listen to me, all of you. I've been thinking, and although I don't want to believe it, I feel that deep down somewhere, I may be Kira. I may not be physically aware of what I'm doing… But I trust Ryuuzaki. And to be his number one suspect, well, that's enough for me to want to go through with this." I furrowed my brows and shifted my weight to one leg.

Ryuuzaki waited a while before speaking. But before he did, he turned to look at Chief Yagami. His face was wrinkled with worry. Something in his eyes pleaded for him to say no.

"Very well then, Light-kun. We will lock you up in a secluded cell and monitor you to see if anything suspicious comes up. Are you sure you want to pull through with this? It could end up being a long time before something happens." Everyone in the room seemed to let out an exhale. Light nodded and straightened out his eyebrows.

"I'm absolutely sure, Ryuuzaki." He nodded. "Besides, do you really think I'm the type of person who doesn't plan things out completely before making choices?"

* * *

><p>"Please… I can't take this anymore… Just kill me now." I couldn't bear to watch this anymore. Regardless of who Ryuuzaki thought this poor girl was, he couldn't treat her like this. It was inhumane and not to mention, absolutely crazy. The young female was strapped down with multiple belts onto something that looked like an upright examining table; closely resembling the ones you'd see in a forensics lab. She was blindfolded, and her once lit up and joyful face was now frail and deathly. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't dead just quite yet.<p>

"I don't know anything…" She half heartedly mumbled, as if someone were standing there beside her. I dug my nails deep into my palms, restraining myself from doing anything I'd regret. But it was getting harder and harder, as I heard her strained voice echoing inside my head.

"Ryuuzaki—" I blurted out before I could stop myself. "I don't think… I don't agree on—"

"Han-san." Aizawa snapped, in replacement of Ryuuzaki. "If you're going to get emotional during this investigation, I suggest you go rethink about what's more important here. If you disagree with our techniques, then just remember that it was your choice to join this task force in the first place, and that we have no need for you if you wanted to quit." His face was angry, very angry. Somehow his skin had already faded into a deep pink from getting so worked up. I had a feeling that he wasn't yelling from anger this time, though. Perhaps seeing Misa strapped to that table , and begging for death was also beginning to take a toll on his conscience. I only nodded once, and decided it was best to leave it at that. If Ryuuzaki wasn't going to answer me, it'd be best not to argue with Aizawa. I took a deep breath and began to leave the room, but Ryuuzaki stopped me before I reached the door.

"Han-san." I turned my head around and let my dark hair fall onto my left shoulder. "Your likeliness of being Kira, has raised to almost 70%." He gazed at me with large bulging eyes. Shivers suddenly ran up my spine.

"What?" I asked, suddenly feeling dumb as a mule.

"Earlier I was examining the data that we collected of recent deaths after Misa and Light-kun were detained. According to the news and several other sources, the Kira killings have indeed continued." He grabbed the newspaper from his desk and handed it to me. It crinkled between my fingers as I clenched it with tight fists. I forced myself to keep a straight face and read the headline: _5 MORE DEAD FROM MYSTERIOUS CHAIN OF HEART ATTACKS_. I gulped and folded the paper in half.

"Who are these people?" I asked, as calmly as I could. My shoulders were beginning to shake; I bit my lip to distract myself.

"It's quite strange, Han-san. I noticed a pattern while studying the data, and saw that a large majority of the deaths were from businessmess; All of whom played huge roles in their own companies." He pushed his legs up to his chest and scratched at the top of his scalp.

"What makes you think I was the one who did this?" I asked him.

"I don't. But considering the fact that my two other suspects are under 24/7 supervision; you seem to be the only person left to blame." I began chewing on the inside of my mouth. My cheeks were beginning to get hot and rosy. "Unless,"

"Unless what?" I asked, suddenly sounding a bit too eager.

"Unless, there's a fourth person in play here." Everyone in the room seemed to have stopped whatever it was that they were doing and turned to listen to us.

"_Another _person?" Matsuda asked, placing his hand onto his forehead. "Exactly how many people do you plan on detaining, Ryuuzaki?"

"No, well, it's just a hunch for now. Though we're not positive on whether or not these three people are actually involved with the case, I'm positive that there are two Kiras. And the likelihood that two out of three of our suspects is them, are very high." I shook my head as he spoke. How could he be saying this to me? I looked up at him, and this time neither of us looked away. However, I didn't exactly see what I was hoping for. All I felt was his distrust, and this made me more upset than I had ever been.

What was I expecting to see? His large eyes staring lovingly back at me? No, of course not. I had no reason to be angry with anyone. Clearly I had let my feelings get the best of me, and forgotten what my top priority was; to catch the person responsible for ruining my life. How could I have let this happen? I came into this investigation with one purpose, and was now going to leave it with a bunch of mushy feelings I never wanted.

"I see." I took a deep breath through my nose and exhaled out all my thoughts. "I'm sorry to hear that you still suspect me, Ryuuzaki. I'll be going home now." I exited the room, but I wasn't heading home. In fact, one could even say I was heading in the complete opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"Light-kun," I whispered. My voice practically echoed through the empty corridors of the jail. Already I began to get a feeling of anxiety.<p>

"Huh? Han-san?" He turned his head and averted his attention towards me.

"Shh, don't speak too loud, and don't look at me. Just pretend I'm not here and listen." He nodded at me very subtly, and returned to his slouching position on the floor. His collarbones seemed exceedingly prominent since the last time I saw him. He looked like he'd lost a lot of weight. "Ryuuzaki should be gone for a few hours, but I thought we might as well be careful in case they check the tapes." He raised his arm and began to scratch the back of his neck. I took this to mean that this was his way of showing me he was listening. "Light-kun…" I started. "How have you been?" I stuttered. "Wait, that's not what I meant. I forgot I told you not to speak. Er—what I meant was—" he turned himself away from the cameras and began chuckling quietly into his sleeve. I felt my cheeks burn up. "Light-kun, I came to visit you because it's hard for me to see you like this." I blurted out all at once. Slowly the smile faded from his face and he refocused his attention on the tile floor. With his index finger he began to trace the outlines of where the tiles were sealed together to where they were split. I continued, "Light, I can't do this investigation without you…" I pointed my shoe towards the ground and swiveled my ankle from side to side. "I'm not saying that Ryuuzaki is doing anything wrong, but I… I can't seem to focus on what's important when I'm around him. I can't really explain it. It's complicated." I scratched at the bottom of my neck in frustration. I was really at a loss of words. "It's hard, you know?"

Light got up from the floor and turned to face the wall, away from the surveillance camera.

"So what would you like me to do about that, Han-san?" He said, almost too innocently. He cocked his head to the side in curiosity, even though he was still facing the wall. It took me a moment to figure out what I was trying to say. Finally, I looked up at him and spoke.

"Just talk to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!~<strong>

**I'm back finally, with another chapter! c:**

**I'm sorry its been sooooooo long**

**and i always say that, but school comes first ! and i've just been so caught up with other things ;3;**

**I've been meaning to write for such a long time, but I could never bring myself to doing so**

**I'm on winter break now, so tada! here's a new chapter c:**

**The ending may not make much sense to most you guys .. but if youre patient and if i'm not lazy..**

**you'll understand within the next few upcoming chapters!**

**anyway i hope you guys enjoy, and reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	7. Cuffed

His hair had grown noticeably longer. But because he wasn't able to maintain it, it only added onto his grungy appearance. It was obvious that his face thinned out greatly due to the lack of nutrition he'd been receiving. His cheekbones were now more prominent, and his under eye bags contrasted greatly against his pale ivory skin. I sat with my knees up to my chest and could feel myself beginning to doze off. Something about the hallways felt lonely and cold, which always made me drowsy whenever I stayed for too long. I could almost feel his misery as we both sat there on the floor, facing one another.

"What's your favorite food, Han-san?" He managed to murmur. I looked up at him with heavy eyelids and blinked a few times to wake myself. His head was low and I wasn't sure if he was awake or talking in his sleep.

"What?" I yawned, pulling my hat tight to my head. "Hmmm…" I licked my lips. My stomach growled in dissatisfaction as I realized I hadn't eaten since morning. "I really like okonomiyaki." I finally answered.

"Okonomiyaki. Hmm, I can make that." He looked up at me, his eyes big and innocent. Then he flashed a weak smile that nearly broke my heart to see. I tried my best to smile back at him but something felt heavy in my chest. I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my clothes.

"I'm going back to the hotel now, Light-kun. You should get some rest too." I swung my purse over my left shoulder and gently pulled my hair from beneath the strap. He didn't look at me, but only subtly nodded his head as he didn't want to look suspicious on camera. I let out a quiet sigh and began to make my way out of the long, dark hallway that seemed to swallow me in with each step.

* * *

><p>The wind outside was blowing rather fiercely, causing my hair to blow in all sorts of directions. I struggled to push it out of my face and tucked it messily behind one of my ears. A car in the distance seemed to be speeding rather quickly towards my direction. I squinted my eyes and realized it in fact was heading straight at me. Before I could move, the car came to a squealing halt about 5 feet away from where I was standing. A man came rushing out of the vehicle and slammed the door shut. As he approached me, I realized it was Chief Yagami who had been driving.<p>

"Han-san? What are you doing here?" He asked, sounding almost out of breath

"Just checking the surveillance cameras. They've been a bit glitchy lately." I lied. The wind was quickly accelerating. I could see a line of trees all bending in the same direction behind Chief Yagami's car.

"Get in the car. I'll go get Light." He shoved past me and rushed into the jail building.

"Did he get released?" I wondered to myself. I had been making an effort avoid him whenever I visited Light, so it was a surprise to see him outside of his cell. Something smelled fishy, and I decided to be more careful about my actions from that moment on. Apprehensively, I opened the car door and slid into the back seat, making sure all of me was inside before slamming it shut. I turned to grab my seat belt and jumped, surprised to see Misa in the car as well.

"Misa? What are you doing here?" I asked her, grabbing my chest.

"I don't know… I was captured by a pervert, and I thought he was going to release me. Is he after you too?" She stared up at me with scared eyes and I turned away to avoid looking at them. "Wait, how do you know who I am? Are you in on this too?" Judging from the position of her body I could tell her hands were cuffed uncomfortably behind her back. I furrowed my brows. What exactly was going on here?

"My name is Han. I'm part of the investigation group regarding the Kira case. But I honestly have no idea what's going on either."

"Oh I remember now! Those men in black ambushed me saying something about the 'second Kira'. I don't really remember anything after that except that I was strapped to a table for a very long time." I stared out the window and my eyes dropped to the concrete. Images of her begging for death began flashing in my mind, and I bit my lip in efforts to ignore them.

"Try to stay put until Chief Yagami returns." I murmured. She didn't respond and instead looked out the window. I began counting the number of leaves that flew by to keep myself occupied. The wind seemed to have died down a bit, but was still strong enough to scatter a few leaves around. Once I got to forty-three, the car door opened and Light plopped himself in the seat beside me, with his hands cuffed behind him as well.

"Light-kun!" Misa exclaimed. She wiggled herself on top of me to greet him, but he quickly scooted away.

"Han-san, what's going on?" He asked, turning to me. "Why are you two here?"

"I don't know either." I mumbled. "I really don't." We both looked at each other for a long time. Chief Yagami entered the car holding the last pair of handcuffs that I assumed was for me.

"Han-san, turn around and put your hands behind your back." He stated. Without resisting I listened to his directions and felt the cold metal rings click around my wrists. I sat down quietly between Misa and Light.

"What's going on? I thought you were letting me go!" Misa cried. Chief Yagami said nothing and turned on his engine.

"Otoosan, what are you doing? Where are you taking us?" Light asked, sounding a bit panicked.

"Oh! You're Light-kun's father? I'm sorry, I called you a pervert earlier." Misa mumbled. The winds were quickly picking up once more and the sound of its howling was overpowering our voices. Chief Yagami said nothing in reply for a long time.

"It's been decided that, you're all guilty." He finally spoke when we hit the main road. "All three of you are deemed responsible for the Kira murders, and will be taken to execution immediately." I felt my heart stop.

"What?" Misa cried.

"Otoosan, you can't be serious!" Light pushed himself up from the seat and leaned towards his father. "How could Ryuuzaki do this when he has no solid evidence?"

"Ryuuzaki said he will take full responsibility for the consequences. You three have no possible way out of this."

"No…" I whispered. "Chief Yagami, Ryuuzaki would never-" The car came to a halt and I felt my body fling forwards. We had come to the middle of an abandoned wasteland and there were no signs of anybody else out there with us. I began to feel my stomach churning.

"Listen to me!" He screamed, unbuckling his belt and turning around. His eyes were wild and shot fear into my veins as he stared at me. "I'm not going to let the government kill my son." He pulled a shiny black gun from his pocket and held it close to Light's face. "I'll kill him myself."

"No!" Misa screamed, struggling to get her hands free. "Don't do it!"

"Please otoosan, try to think straight!" Light cried, shutting his eyes. "This is crazy!"

"Misa, the police will realize I'm gone and come looking for you. As for my son and I, we will die together. If his life is going to be taken, I'm going to be the one to do it." His hand showed no hesitation as he pointed the gun towards his own son's face. My ears were pounding but no words seemed to be coming out of my mouth no matter how hard I tried to force them. I couldn't find the right words to speak. "And you, Han-san." His left hand came out of his pocket with another gun and I gasped. "As a fellow policeman, I'm sure your father would have wanted this for you as well." I felt the tip of the cold metal slowly touch my forehead and I took one last gulp.

"Don't do it!" Misa screamed. Chief Yagami fired the guns both at the same time and the sound of the shells rung in my ears.

I heard the guns as they fell hard to the floor of the car. He leaned back in his chair and was breathing heavily, clutching his chest with his right hand. "Did you see that, Ryuuzaki? Was that convincing enough for you?" He wiped the sweat off his forehead and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>I must have passed out somewhere between the time of the shooting and when we got to the station. I awoke, finding myself resting on the strong shoulder of someone beside me. Quickly, I sat up straight and yawned. I looked at Misa, fast asleep as she leaned against the cold car window, then at Light, who had also dozed off quietly beside me. His breathing was gentle and even, and his mouth slightly open. I blushed, realizing it was his shoulder I had fallen asleep on. My arms were still strained behind my back and I could feel the cuffs digging into my wrist.<p>

"Wake up, Light-kun. Misa-san." The car doors opened simultaneously, startling the two of them. "Meet us inside. Ryuuzaki wants to speak with you three."

Once we reached the hotel room, I could feel the warmth of the heater flush blood back into my cheeks. The handcuffs were all removed using a key that Machida had. One by one our arms were free from the metal cuffs and I rubbed my wrists, wincing at the red rings had formed around the area.

"What in the world was that about?" Light asked, as soon as his arms were released. Ryuuzaki came wandering from his chair and sat down on the couch in front of us.

"This was all necessary, I promise you. It was merely an experiment to test whether or not you three are indeed Kira. Or should I say Kira and second Kira." Ryuuzaki took a sip of his tea and placed it back down onto the coffee table. "After having you locked up for so long and not being able to conclude anything, the only thing we could deem as real, was Misa's love for you, Light-kun. We then devised this plan of a fake execution to secure our assumptions. You see, if you had been the real Kira and your life had been threatened, then you would have used your powers to murder your father before he could murder you."

"And if Misa was Kira, she would've killed my father in order to save me…"

"Exactly." Ryuuzaki then turned to me. "And you, Han-san. Since your life was also threatened, you would've killed Chief Yagami in an instant, given you were able to." He stared at me, and I stared back, feeling nothing at all.

"Of course, I'd do anything for my Light-kun!" Misa cooed, leaning her body on Light's. The male stared curiously at her and took a few steps back. His mouth frowned in discomfort. I could tell he didn't like her constant smothering and affection.

"However," We all turned to look at Ryuuzaki as he spoke. "Under the given circumstances, you three are still not off the hook." I figured he would end up saying something like that. No way Ryuuzaki would clear our names that easily. Even if we had actually found the real Kira, he'd still probably keep us under surveillance for a few weeks. "Light-kun, you will be linked to me from now on."

"Linked? What do you mean by linked?" He picked up a pile of ankle cuffs from the floor and they jingled as he held it up to Light's face.

"No! That's no fair! How are Light and I supposed to go on dates if you're always by his side?" Misa complained. Ryuuzaki of course, ignored her pouting and proceeded to click the anklet around Light's extended leg. Light frowned, but didn't seem to struggle as he knew it would be in the best interest for the investigation. "No! Light-kun, don't let him do that!" Misa rushed over to the males and grabbed at the chains. They flew out of Ryuuzaki's hand and rattled loudly as they skidded across the floor. I heard them clink shut and felt something cold wrap itself around my ankle. Everyone in the room went silent and I slowly looked down at my feet.

"Misa, really." Aizawa sighed. "Machida, get the keys and unlock them from Han-san's feet this instant. We don't have time for this." He growled.

"Right away, sir!' Machida frantically began searching the numerous pockets all over his body but came up short. "Uh, sir. I… seemed to have lost the keys."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone!~<strong>

**I know it's been a reaaally long time.. again..**

**And I apologize, but here's a new chapter c:**

**The last chapter wasn't very eventful, but I hope this one makes up for it**

**oooohhh Han and Light timeee kekeke**

**I really hope you guys enjoy, and thanks so much for reading!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!~**


	8. Competition

"Keep the cuffs on." All the heads in the room turned to Ryuuzaki. "I actually think this could be a good thing." He said.

"Look, we can just get a blacksmith to make a replica of the key and they'll be released, easy as that." Something seemed to be irritating Aizawa. He had been grouchy like this since we arrived at the hotel. He snapped at everything we said, and would complain and then get himself all flustered over nothing. I shot a hopeful glance towards Ryuuzaki, for the first time actually agreeing with Aizawa. But Ryuuzaki shook his head.

"No." He replied bluntly. Chief Yagami sighed and placed a weary hand on his forehead and turned to leave the room. Perhaps he needed to get away from all the tension floating in the air.

"Take them off now!" Misa whined. "Light-kun! You can't let yourself be attached to that girl! You're mine! Mine!" She pounded softly on his chest with tightly clenched fists. I could see distress in Light's eyes as he looked away from her.

"That girl?" I repeated, slightly furrowing my brows. Light turned to me for a moment, giving me a look that said 'help me please'. Instead, I turned away from him and crossed my arms. "Ryuuzaki. What would make you think this is a good idea?" I asked sternly.

"Well at first I wanted myself linked to Light-kun so that I could keep an eye on him, however under the given circumstances it got me thinking; If you two were to watch each other, there's no way that either of you could get away with anything. And this way, I don't have to watch both of you at the same time." Ryuuzaki sipped his cup as he spoke, but didn't bother to even glance up at either of us.

"I… I guess I could see how that's reasonable." Light said, gently trying to grip onto Misa's wrists.

"What? You do? Light-kun you can't be serious! I don't want her to be with you!" Once again she began hitting her fists against his chest, this time with a little more power. He winced a little with each hit and his forehead crinkled in pain.

"Enough already, Misa." I growled. I then felt my cheeks burn up, surprised at my sudden outburst and tone of voice towards her. She turned back and looked at me for a moment, then stopped her pounding and dropped her arms limply by her side. Light looked at me as if with thanks, but I was too embarrassed to meet his eyes. I began to walk over to the table to grab a chair, but felt a sudden tugging in my ankle.

"Ah, wait Han-san—" The tugging was quickly released and I heard the sound of Light falling face first onto the hard tile floor. I turned around, mortified at my sudden thoughtlessness and rushed over to him. I extended my arm out in assistance but at the same time could feel a laugh coming up from the back of my throat. "Ah." He mumbled. Thankfully he was not at all scratched up and was able to get up by himself. I accidentally let a tiny giggle slip out and he turned to look at me. Expecting to see a scowl, I was pleasantly surprised when he smiled back at me and rubbed the top of his head. "This is gonna be a little tough to work with, huh?" He laughed. My heart smiled with him.

It was not long after the whole incident that Ryuuzaki assigned all four of us rooms. Being as he had rented out quite a nice building for us, we were immediately escorted and were happy to see that the rooms weren't half bad. Misa received her own room where Ryuuzaki said she could have some privacy to herself, but would still be under surveillance of course. Light and I were to share the room that Ryuuzaki had originally planned for him and Light to stay in. Due to the change of plans, Ryuuzaki was now staying in a separate room where all the computers and cameras were located along with the other 3 investigators.

By now Misa had still refused to let the topic go that I was supposedly stealing her 'boyfriend'. Light was somehow eventually able to ignore her constant whining, but it was obvious that I was beginning to get a bit ticked off at her immaturity. I had tried my best to let it go up until now, but it was starting to really annoy me.

"Light-kun!" she stretched out the syllables. "Promise me you wont do anything with her! Stay loyal! I am your girlfriend after all!" She emphasized the word 'girlfriend' as she spoke. Light casually sipped his cup of tea and looked away uncomfortably. She noticed him making an effort to ignore her and immediately charged towards us. She grabbed his shoulder and yanked it roughly so that he would face her.

"Are you listening to me—" I stopped her mid-sentence and gripped her shoulder in my palm.

"Misa, don't play so roughly." I half growled half sighed.

"Don't touch me!" She squealed, and quickly swatted my hand away from her shoulder. I let out a heavy huff of air as she did this, and grinded my teeth together. It wasn't normal for me to lose my temper, but seeing the way she treated Light had gotten my blood boiling. "You're the one I should be mad at." She spat out. She walked towards me and pushed my shoulder back, as if starting a fight. "You're the one trying to steal my Light-kun!" She stretched out the word 'my'. I shook my head and turned away from her.

"Such childish behavior, really. Misa I'm not trying to take away 'your' Light. Ryuuzaki was the one who decided this. Besides, we wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you." The room was silent for a moment, and I rested my face in my palm in frustration. A tugging sensation pulled on my scalp and I let out a little yelp. I found myself being pulled out of my chair and turned to face Misa.

"Misa…" I managed to sputter. I could see immediate worry in Light's eyes. He began to stand up but Misa held his shoulder down.

"Light-kun, let me handle this. I wont let her take you away from me!" She then pounced at me and we both hit the floor heavily. I felt a ringing sensation in my head on impact with the tile. She raised an arm and clawed at my face. I quickly came back to my senses and jerked my head away just in time. Using the weight of my own body, I grabbed the sides of her arms and pushed her off of me so I could get up. She was now the one being pinned to the ground.

"Have you lost your mind?" I yelled. She squirmed around for a moment before realizing I had quite a tight grip on her. She spoke clearly and glared straight into my eyes.

"Light is mine!" Somehow she managed to pull together enough strength to get one arm free and claw me across the face. I winced and let go of both her arms. She then stood up quickly and ran behind me, ready to ambush me once more.

"Stop!" At first I thought my ears were still ringing from the impact of floor, but there was indeed two voices who had screamed this at once. Light, standing close behind Misa, and Machida, who had just entered through the door. Everyone in the room looked at each other for a moment, as if unsure of what to say next. Ryuuzaki pushed past Machida and approached us. He stood inbetween Misa and I.

"Machida, please escort Misa outside." He ordered. Although he was speaking to Machida, he did not avert his attention away from me. I could feel something strange in the air, something unfamiliar. Misa surprisingly did not struggle as Machida pulled her out of the room, but only merely scowled at me on her way out. I sat up straight and sighed, patting the side of my cheek gently where she had scratched me. It stung a bit, and I could feel droplets of blood staining my fingertips. I kept my head low, not wanting to make eye contact with either of them. My reputation I had tried so hard to keep up had just been tarnished because of one single cat fight.

I kept my head low as Light gently patted the wound. I tried my best not to move but the alcohol burned as it soaked into the scratches. I was able to catch a glimpse of my face in the mirror above the dresser and was shocked to see how deep the cut had actually gotten. I barely felt a thing when Ryuuzaki entered the room, perhaps because I was too embarrassed to focus on the pain.

Our cuffs had been taken off for the time being. Ryuuzaki had pulled me aside (after Misa was taken out) and mentioned in a low voice that he wanted to speak with me privately after my wounds were cleaned up. My stomach was churning as the chains were released from our ankles. Oddly enough , I felt like I was losing a sense of security without Light by my side.

"Are you alright?" Light murmured timidly. I closed my eyes and nodded. His hand quivered at the silence, and I heard him toss the cotton pad into the trash beside me. He placed his hands neatly on his legs. "I was thinking of putting a band aid on there but… it might look a little silly, wouldn't it Han-san?" He chuckled lightly. I actually his gentle humor to be quite charming, but I didn't let myself react. He gently set down the bottle of disinfectant on the desk beside me. I kept a straight face and focused my attention on the floor. He let out a little sigh and reached out to grab the ointment cream. He squeezed some of it out on the tip of a cotton swab and gently held the bottom of my chin and tilted it upwards. I felt the palms of my hand suddenly get sweaty. From the corner of my eyes I could see him looking straight towards me. His hand didn't move from my chin, instead he just looked at my face. Slowly my eyes made my way over to meet his and we stayed like this for a little while. Just as I felt him begin to lean inwards, he suddenly shook his head and held the cotton swab firmly between his fingers. He applied it ever so gently and spread it neatly across the wound. He then quickly tossed it in the garbage and stood up from the stool. He glanced into nothingness for a while, and strayed off as far as the chains would let him and stood turned away from me. I sat there and stared off into space. My heart was still racing and I tried to calm its beating best as I could. My cheeks felt hot, and suddenly the pain of the scratches seemed non-existent.

"Han-san?" I looked up and met two familiar big, dark eyes. Ryuuzaki was staring down at me with the most peculiar look as he took Light's spot beside me. He curled up both his legs on the stool and stuck his thumb in between his teeth.

"Ryuuzaki. I'm extremely sorry for how I reacted…" I began to mutter. "I will admit it was completely unprofessional and not to mention immature." I was speaking directly at him, but he didn't seem to be listening. From the lost gaze in his eyes I could tell something was different. His eyes flickered to the box of band aids sitting on the dresser and he slowly grabbed it in his hand. Ever so neatly, he opened up the box and slid out a single medium sized band aid. I watched as he carefully ripped off the extra paper so that there were only the two wax tabs left on either end. He then extended out both of his arms and stuck the band aid on my cheek where I was scratched. He patted it once softly and retracted both his hands back to the tops of his knees. I couldn't think of what to say, so I just continued to look at him. He cocked his head to the side and stuck one thumb into his mouth.

"It doesn't look too dumb." He smiled.

**hello everyone!~**

**yay i finally updated, and on my birthday too! hehe**

**let's just consider this my present to you guys =w=**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, cause honestly it was really fun to write**

**I'm not the best when it comes to writing action scenes ( if you even consider that action )**

**but i thought it would add a little nice edge to the story hehe**

**I tried my best not to make misa too mean, because I know in the manga she's a huge sweetheart**

**Sorry if you guys dont' like how i wrote her, but I thought it suited the story better**

**anyway, thanks so much for reading,**

**reviews are greatly appreciated!~**


End file.
